1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for adjusting a camera in the initial stage which is designed so that the initial adjustment of focus, exposure, etc. can be effectively and readily conducted in the camera manufacturing process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Initial adjustment of cameras in the manufacturing process, for example, the focus adjustment in an infinite distance, has heretofore been effected mechanically in most cases. Examples of conventional mechanical adjustments include one in which a lens is moved spirally by means of a helicoid screw and another in which a lens is moved straight using a cam.
When the focus adjustment in an infinite distance is conducted by the former conventional method, that is, by spirally moving a lens with a helicoid screw, a slide board provided on a male helicoid screw is engaged with a lens drive member and, while the focus condition is being observed, the sliding board is slid and fixed with the screw at an optimal position before being bound.
In the latter method of adjustment wherein a lens is moved straight by the use of a cam, a lens frame is provided with a tap for standing a screw pin and the distal end of the screw pin is brought into contact with a rotating thrust cam to search for the best focus position and then the screw pin is bound or clamped at said position. Alternatively, the respective portions of a male helicoid screw and a lens frame which are engaged with each other are formed into slant surfaces to effect the focus adjustment in the same way.
The above-described conventional focus adjustments in an infinite distance suffer, however, from the following problems. Since the prior art methods are mechanically carried out, the mechanism is complicated and the cost is high. In addition, the operating process that includes adjustment, screwing and binding is complicated.
Particularly, in the case of the inner focusing method wherein focusing is effected by moving intermediate lenses among a plurality of lenses that constitute in combination a lens system, an exceedingly complicated mechanism is needed since the adjustment is conducted by moving the intermediate lenses, i.e., the second lens group, the third lens group, etc., with the front and rear lens groups left fixed after the lenses have been assembled together.